


Heartbeat

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, no infidelity, side pairing of Luke Cage/Jessica Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Danny gets out of prison and Luke wants to make sure he's okay.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> A coda for the issue of Walker's Power Man and Iron First where Danny comes back from prison.

After Danny’s welcome back dinner, Luke takes Dani upstairs.

Of course, it’s not the first time Danny’s been left alone with Jessica but he still had some residual doubts about her feelings towards him. No matter what Luke said, Danny was never entirely sure that she liked him. Partially because he hadn’t been her biggest fan years ago when Luke was lying in a hospital bed and Danny was pretty damn sure it was her fault. He had changed a lot since then but he wasn’t sure Jessica accepted that. Danny also had the niggling suspicion that she knew the deeper reason Danny hadn’t been as welcoming as possible towards her to begin with.

Jessica pushes some rice around on her plate for a moment before she meets his eyes with a friendly enough expression. “How you holding up since getting out?”

Danny shrugs, almost as if shaking off the fear he’d felt on the inside. He’d felt so certain of his decision to stay in. It wasn’t right for him to be out and free when other innocent men were behind bars. It wasn’t right for him to have an out just because he’d been born rich and had the resources. Luke’s temper be damned. However, Danny couldn’t deny the uneasiness he’d felt settling down to sleep on that stiff bunk and not trusting his cellmate. The constant sensation of being watched and the trepidation that he might never leave that place.

Danny would’ve asked Luke about his own experience but he didn’t want to put his friend back in that mindset. His stomach twists now just thinking about that haunted look in Luke’s eye when he spoke about Seagate. Danny would be fine. A couple nights out and he’d be right as rain. No need to worry Luke over it. “I’m okay, Jess. It’s a little weird but I wasn’t in there for very long. A lot of guys had it worse than me.”

Jessica nods, shuffling her food around some more. She was working up to saying something important and Danny’s stomach tightens as he braces himself. Finally, she sighs, lets out a little laugh and says, “I’m okay here.” She’s facing him head on now, her eyes clear and only the slightest bit hesitant as she watches him expectantly. Clearly Danny had missed something.

“That’s… good, “ he says slowly.

Jess stifles a laugh and adds, “I mean that we’ll be okay without Luke for a night.” It took a moment, a long one in which Jessica’s hesitance faded away and amusement took its place. Her eyes were soft and teasing, “How many years have I known you two? And you still think I don’t know what goes on between you?”

Danny stiffened, his heart rate ramping up. His hands were numb as he grasped at something to say. A denial, a peace offering, something! It takes a few tries before he can get the words out, “We haven’t – we didn’t – Jess, he’s not like that.” Her eyes widen and Danny winces immediately; it sounded like a confession. It was practically an admission of guilt. No, he hadn’t slept with her husband but he’d wanted to.

If anything, Jessica’s smile just widened. “I don’t mind. It’s not something I ever thought I’d be okay with when I was twelve years old and dreamed of marrying Peter Parker. I never thought I’d have to share him but now… it’s not horrible. I just want him to be happy and you make him happy. He’d never ask and now he doesn’t have to.”

“You make him happy,” Danny says weakly. Truth be told, he can’t believe his ears. A part of him wondered if he’d hear the buzz of an electronic lock and wake up to find himself back in his cell.

“You’re family, Danny. This doesn’t change anything.” She got up from the table and gathered the dishes. For a while, Danny just stares at her before he spurs into action, helping her clean up. It’s the least he can do; it’s not enough but it’s the least he can do after what he’d admitted to her. Once everything was in the sink and the dishwater had been started, she came up behind him, hands on his hips. He turns to get a better look at her as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “If you’re holding back because of me, don’t.”

She waits but Danny’s too stunned to do anything other than nod as he set to work washing the dishes. He loses himself in the task as she heads upstairs. He’s draining the water when he feels a large hand cup his side. He knew without turning that it was Luke. Knew it in the way his anxiety calmed, his skin burned where Luke’s warmth melted through his jumper. Danny sighs, wiping his brow with the back of a soapy hand as he wondered absently if Luke knew what he and Jess had discussed. He figures Luke wouldn’t be touching him if he knew.

Unless he wanted to touch Danny.

“Don’t you have people you can pay to do this?” Luke teased, his voice deep as his breath on the back of Danny’s neck sends shivers down his spine.

Danny forces a laugh and dries his hands on a dishtowel. “I can do some things for myself.” Luke’s broad chest was nearly pressed against his back, his warmth and close proximity making it harder to breathe. Danny lowers his head and feels Luke speak before he hears the words.

“You should get some sleep. It’s been a long week.” His hands come up to bracket Danny against the sink. Luke says the words but he hasn’t moved. He made it so Danny can’t move either. “You hear me?”

Danny hums in agreement and settles, takes the chance and pushes back that last inch to press his body against Luke’s chest. If Luke touches him, Jess was right – Danny can have this. If Luke doesn’t, or if he does but only to let Danny pass, Danny was right – this whole thing exists solely in his head. He waited with bated breath, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest, his stomach tightened in anticipation. A wide palm lands on Danny’s stomach and pets it softly, Luke’s voice low in the quiet room, “Come on, baby.”

Danny relaxes, embraces the warmth of Luke’s arms as he turns. He doesn’t look up, not yet, he can’t quite believe this is happening. His cheeks are flushed, hands clammy but finally, he gathers what little courage he can and meets Luke’s gaze. His resolve nearly melts at the fondness he finds in Luke’s eyes. Luke loves him. Danny had his moments where his own insecurities made him doubt that but, deep down, he’s always know. The acceptance, the possession – those Danny had missed. In this moment, Luke was looking at him like he wanted to take care of Danny and tear him apart at the same time.

Like maybe those were the same thing to Luke.

It sends a spike of arousal through Danny’s body and he wants to explore this development right now. Maybe even on the kitchen table but that wouldn’t be right. This wasn’t the place.

Jessica had said she wouldn’t need Luke here for the night. Did she mean for him to leave?

“I should be getting home,” Danny says slowly, watching the apprehension in Luke’s gaze. Nodding, Luke reaches up to touch Danny’s shoulders carefully.

“Right,” Luke says. He turns to grabs his keys from the counter and gestures to the doorway, “I’ll take you.”

“I can call a cab,” Danny tries but it’s weak to his own ears. He doesn’t want to take a cab. He wants Luke to drive him back and maybe fuck him in the backseat. He wants Luke to walk him up so he can close the door behind him and blow Luke in the entryway. He wants to get Luke on his bed and ride him like in every fantasy he’d ever had but he has to give an out.

“But you don’t have to,” Luke says concernedly, coming in closer. Danny can smell his cologne and he noses into Luke’s neck, closing his eyes. He masks it with a hug but he’s not fooling anyone, judging by Luke’s deep, rumbling laugh. He runs those broad hands over Danny’s back and adds, “You have me. Let’s get you home.”

 

Danny doesn’t have to ask.

Luke sits down on the bed and brings Danny between his knees. He unzips Danny’s hoodie, lets Danny step out of his shoes before he pulls down his track pants. He keeps checking on Danny intermittently to make sure he’s okay with all of this. Of course he was; even if this hadn’t been what he’d wanted for decades, this was Luke. Danny had only ever been sure about Luke.

When he’s naked, Luke runs a soft hand over Danny’s front, his fingertips gliding over his hard nipples, his toned chest. He stops on Danny’s stomach, a sad twist to his mouth. He leans in and mouths Danny’s skin, pressing a series of kisses from Danny’s navel to the center of his chest. It makes Danny’s stomach clench in anticipation. He wasn’t sure how far Luke was willing to go. As far as Danny knew, Luke had never been with a man before.

Luke’s hands waver as he finishes his ascent with a soft suck at Danny’s collarbone. It makes Danny sigh, his cock rising between them as Luke pulls him in closer. He noses into the spot behind Danny’s ear and drops a kiss, a firm suck to Danny’s throat. It’s going to leave a mark and Luke is nothing if not deliberate. He sucks harder, the sensation, the intent drawing a groan from Danny’s lips. Luke pulls back and pulls Danny to him for a kiss.

Danny’s hands come up to hold the back of Luke’s neck as their mouths meet. Luke is uncharacteristically selfish; his mouth attacking Danny’s, taking over shamelessly as he sucks at Danny’s lip, tongues him open for a guiltless slide along his tongue. It’s possessive, it’s angry and his hands come up to grip Danny’s waist, holding him closer. Danny’s ashamed to say he wishes Luke would leave marks there, too as Luke’s short nails rake over his back.

He’s trembling, his knees weak as Luke takes his mouth and makes it his. But Danny’s waited years for this; he’s not going to ruin it by being too eager. So, he waits it out and when Luke pulls back to look at him, his eyes are heavy lidded.

“Lie down,” he says quietly and Danny hurried to comply. Luke’s still dressed and he lies back to watch as Luke removes his shirt but that’s not enough for him. He sits up and helps Luke lift the shirt over his head. Reaches for Luke’s jeans with the “okay” to do so. Luke’s half hard; his cock was beautiful, thick and dark, deeply flushed at the tip where he was wet. Danny can’t resist pumping it a few times, his stomach tight as he thought about tasting it. Leans down to suck at the tip when Luke stops him.

He frowns, looking up to see Luke tense with restraint. He swallows tightly and says, “Not tonight, Dan,” and nods for Danny to lie back. He climbs on top and grabs the lubricant. Then he’s looking to Danny apologetically, “Shit, I couldn’t find any...”

“It’s okay,” Danny says and truly, it is more than okay. He trusted Luke more than he trusted himself most days. If he’d let anyone... he’d let Luke.

Luke frowns, his face stern, “Danny, have you been letting people...”

“No,” Danny hurried to say, his stomach flipping. “Just you.”

It was the right thing to say, tightening Luke’s grip on Danny’s inner thigh and making him smile softly. He pulls Danny’s leg to him and sucks a mark into his skin. It’s more sensitive than his chest and it pulls a moan from Danny’s lips as Luke starts in. He’s nipping down Danny’s pale thigh, holding fast when Danny starts to shake. He’s getting in close, his nose brushing Danny’s cock before pauses and laps gently at Danny’s entrance. Danny about writhes out of Luke’s grip, his eyes wide.

“What the hell was that?”

Luke pulls back to ask, “What? You didn’t like it?” in a tone that suggested he very well knew Danny had liked it. He does it again, earning a twitch from Danny’s cock and more shaking. Luke holds him open, his thumb tracing over Danny’s rim as he slurped and swiped his tongue over the tense furl. Danny was squirming, writhing into Luke’s grip and murmuring broken off affirmations.

“Luke, Luke,” became a mantra and Luke was amazed at how Danny could make his name start to sound like a benediction when he felt Danny’s hole start to tighten. He worried he’d done something wrong when he leaned back at saw Danny’s cock was flushed and slick along Danny’s belly. He was dangerously close to coming and while it warmed Luke to know he was making Danny feel good, he wanted them to do this together.

He pulls back and ribs Danny’s stomach soothingly for a moment. Danny shivers, his belly tightening and it’s now that Luke realizes how eager Danny is for any of his touches. He writhes beneath Luke’s palm like Luke had gripped his cock instead. It sends a flash of heat down Luke’s spine and makes him ever more eager to be inside.

He slicks a finger and circles Danny’s entrance, reaching down with his free hand to circle Danny’s base. “You good?” he asks and Danny’s eyes clench shut. He pants softly, concentrating and then he’s nodding slowly, his cock still slick and wanting. Luke’s careful, just pressing lightly on the rim before he takes a deep breath, watching Danny’s face as he sinks in slowly. He can’t make up his mind between watching his fingers or watching Danny’s face tighten in anticipation and then go lax as Luke finds his way inside. Luke pulls Danny’s hips higher, propping him up on a pillow as he gets to work.

If this weren’t their first time, Luke would make this the main event because Danny was having a very hard time keeping himself under control. Every one of Luke’s touches made him shiver and squirm, biting down hard on whimpers and groans. Luke heard his name in annoyance, desperation, and thanks. He heard curses in English and Chinese and some languages Luke wasn’t sure of. Luke’s heart warms, his cock hard against his thigh as he sets a steady pace and works up to four fingers, Danny tight and slick around him.

Luke grabs the lube again and slicks his cock, some hesitation creeping in, “You’re sure about this?” Danny’s head lolls to the side, his eyes opening, lashes wet from clenching them shut. “Bare, Danny,” he says lowly and Danny shivers in anticipation.

Danny nods eagerly, his hole tensing beneath Luke’s thumb, as if to pull him in. Luke nods, guiding his cock to Danny’s entrance and the slide is soft, a quiet moment when Luke pushes and the head pops inside for the first time. Danny is hot and extremely tight around Luke’s cock, sucking and pulling him in deeper. It must feel strange and he looks to Danny worriedly but Danny’s head is tossed back, mouth falling open as he calls out for more.

“All in,” Danny says and Luke wants to comply but this was Danny. Luke would never forgive himself if he hurt him. He pets Danny’s stomach to relax him and feels Danny’s cock leak precome along the back of his hand.

“Sweet fuckin’... Danny,” he mutters, the liquid heat in his stomach intensifying. He watches Danny’s cock jerk hard and Luke circles it and holds tight, waits as Danny calms himself as best he can. He was normally such a master of control that the fact Luke could make him lose his composure like this made Luke feel invincible. As much as he wants them to experience this together, he can’t wait to watch Danny lose himself completely.

When Danny gives the go ahead, Luke slides in slowly, pulling back a little a few times because the heat was almost too much. Luke didn’t go bare very often. Jess would let him but he was too paranoid about another kid, even with Jess on the pill. The few times he had, he’d nearly cried because it wasn’t just feeling Jess clamp down on him with no barriers, it was knowing that he was about to pump her full and messy. It was a primal thing and something he’d only share with someone he loved.

And he wants to share that first time with Danny.

When he finally bottoms out, Danny is hanging on by a string. He’s all but come, his stomach slick and sticky with wet and some dried precome. It's such a beautiful sight and Luke almost wants to take a picture of Danny this way; so flushed and needy. Luke grips his thighs and thrusts in once, waits and thrusts in again. The drag pulling back drives him to push in fast, pull back slower. Thrust in hard, pull back slower. He starts up a rhythm, in line with Danny’s harsh pants as he strives to make Danny lose his concentration. Danny’s melting around him, curling up to get an arm around Luke’s shoulders and make him hit that spot within him. This close, his cock is a slick slide along Luke’s stomach as Luke starts to lose his smooth rhythm; starts to strive to make Danny louder. He strikes Danny’s prostate once, pulling back as Danny cries out and mouths his chin, his neck in retaliation. Luke sets in again careful strokes before he sets out to find that place again.

He’s not going to last long; not with Danny panting into his ear, “Luke, Luke, need this. Need you,” broken off curses and short nails scratching down Luke’s skin ineffectually. Luke wishes Danny could leave marks as he thrusts inside, burying his face in Danny’s neck.

This was what he’d needed, what he thought about when Danny was gone: he wanted to hold him close, bury himself inside and possess him. Danny was his; always had been and Luke felt a frightening level of claim over him. One that worried him when he’d fallen for Jess because it hadn’t faded. It’d simply expanded to cover his family. Luke palms Danny’s stomach and slides his free hand through Danny’s hair. They were as close as they could possibly be and it wasn’t enough. Luke reaches up to wrap his arms around Danny’s back, they stomachs coming together with Danny’s cock between them.

Danny gasped, the angle leaving him as full as he could possibly be. Luke feels Danny’s cock jerk hard and knows he doesn’t have much time. “Danny,” he whispers and repeats a few times before Danny’s eyes meet his hazily. “Hey.”

Danny huffs out a laugh and Luke has to steal a kiss. “This isn’t a one time thing. I’ve always been yours,” he murmurs.

Danny’s eyes widen slightly, tongue peeking out to swipe over his lips. “Always been mine,” he whispers, tightening around Luke’s cock as he shakes. His eyes are wide, dark and open as he says, “And I’ll always be yours.”

It’s something Luke had always known but hearing Danny say it aloud makes his chest tighten, makes his blood pump faster, his hold tighter. His cock jerks and he drives his hips forward, amazingly deeper inside Danny’s ass. Danny was his and his to claim and the confirmation makes him shiver. He gets a good grip and takes over. Let’s the primal thrill at being buried bare inside Danny’s ass take over. Danny’s panting, unable to form full words as Luke takes him, fills him wide, his balls slapping against Danny’s ass. In the end, it’s amazing Danny lasts as long as he does with Luke’s relentless rhythm. His mouth falls open on a silent scream, his cock jerking hard and spilling messy between them as shakes apart. Luke buries himself inside a few more times before filling him, his cock pulsing and releasing everything.

Danny whimpers, tightening hard around Luke and milking every last drop greedily. It makes Luke grunt and put Danny on his back, pounding in deep a few more times, his palm flat on Danny’s stomach. He rubs gently as they settle, Danny’s cock giving a pathetic twitch and spilling more come.

Luke shifts Danny onto his side and slides back inside. Danny sighs, feeling Luke run his fingers over the warm, stretched rim. It was a tight fit but Danny took him like they were made to fit this way. Luke holds him close and runs his fingers over Danny’s stomach. “Mine,” he murmurs, nosing his face into the space behind Danny’s ear.

“Yours,” Danny murmurs contently and closes his eyes. Luke strokes in lazily, more adjusting his grip than anything else as Danny drifts off.

Luke’s eyes close, breathing in Danny’s scent. Danny was home; Luke could finally rest.


End file.
